narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Chidori
Naruto: Shippūden episode 417''Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 3's Sasuke's Profile'' |jutsu rank=A |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu |jutsu type=Lightning Release |jutsu class type=Offensive |jutsu range=Short |users=Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, Sarada Uchiha~manga |hand signs=Ox, Rabbit, Monkey''Naruto'' episode 134 or Monkey, Dragon, Rat, Bird, Ox, Snake, Dog, Tiger, Monkey''Naruto'' episode 67 |debut manga=113 |boruto=No |debut anime=67 |debut shippuden=No |boruto anime=No |novel debut=Naruto Jinraiden: The Day the Wolf Howled |game debut=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |movie debut=Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow |ova debut=Finally a clash! Jōnin vs. Genin!! Indiscriminate Grand Melee Tournament Meeting!! |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Novel, Game, Movie }} The Chidori is a high concentration of lightning chakra channelled around the user's hand. Overview The Chidori was created by Kakashi Hatake after he failed to apply his lightning-nature to the Rasengan.Naruto chapter 321 He intended for the Chidori to be a weapon used only to protect friends and loved ones.Naruto chapter 177, page 8 To perform, the user first gathers lightning to their hand; the high concentration of electricity produces a sound reminiscent of many birds chirping, hence the name.Naruto chapter 113, page 15 The lightning chakra has been shown on occasions to damage the user's hand, peeling the skin and causing it to smoulder slightly, but this does not appear to actually be debilitating.Naruto chapter 146, pages 13, 17 Once the chakra is gathered, users charge at their target and thrust the Chidori into them, piercing them and typically causing fatal damage. Despite the sound it makes, the rapid speed at which it's used makes it useful for assassinations. The speed at which the Chidori is performed, despite being one of its greatest assets, also represents one of its biggest drawbacks: users move at their target so fast that its causes a tunnel vision-like effect for them. Because they charge in a straight line it is easy for opponents to attack them, and because of the tunnel vision it is difficult for the user to see these attacks, much less react to them. For this reason, most ninja cannot use the Chidori safely.Naruto chapter 240, page 14 However, a user of the Sharingan can overcome these drawbacks due to its heightened visual perception preventing the tunnel vision from occurring and its predictive capabilities making it easier for the user to avoid counterattacks.Naruto chapter 244, pages 4-6 Kakashi's reaction time with the Chidori eventually became so good that he was able to split a bolt of lightning with it, earning his Chidori the name "Lightning Cutter".Naruto chapter 114, page 3 The Chidori requires a large amount of chakra to be performed, placing a limit on how many times it can be used per day. In Part I, Kakashi can use it four times per day''Naruto'' chapter 128, page 11 and Sasuke Uchiha can use it twice per day under his own power.Naruto chapter 128, page 9 Both increase their limits to an unspecified number in Part II. During Part II, Sasuke demonstrates several variations of the Chidori that have been given shape transformation, such as Chidori Senbon and Chidori Sharp Spear, both of which allow him to attack at a longer range than the Chidori is capable of. Variants Sasuke has been shown using the Chidori with different chakra sources to grant his Chidori additional properties: Trivia * can also be translated to "plover". * The name Chidori comes from a story about famous samurai Tachibana Dōsetsu: Tachibana was in possession of a famous sword called . One day, while he was still a young man, he was taking shelter under a tree, as it was raining. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning struck him. However, Tachibana used his Chidori to cut the Thunder God inside the lightning bolt, allowing him to survive. After this incident, he renamed his Chidori to . * In the original Naruto anime, Chidori looks like a white, sphere-shaped amount of electricity that surrounds the palm. This is corrected in the Naruto: Shippūden anime, where the Chidori is depicted as it is in the manga: a formless coverage of electricity all over the hand. ** However, in the video game J-Stars Victory Vs. and its +'' version, Sasuke's Chidori takes its incorrectly rendered sphere shape as aforementioned, but with the sphere contained within his hand (only during its startup animation and when Sasuke is running with the Chidori active). * In both ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 and 3, players can customise some characters to be able to use Chidori. In the former case, it is called "Young Lightning" in the English script when used by Anbu Kakashi. ** Also in some forms of media like the aforementioned games (along with Gekitō Ninja Taisen 4 and Clash of Ninja Revolution 2), Sasuke in his Cursed Seal of Heaven state (both level 1 and 2) often has the ability to perform both the normal version of his Chidori and its Cursed Seal version as separate techniques. ** However, in Jump Super Stars, despite using the Cursed Seal Chidori in his State 2 form for his Battle 7 Koma, Sasuke's Chidori is coloured purple akin to the State 1 version instead of dark-white. * In the trailers for Boruto: Naruto the Movie, Lightning Release Bullet: Powerful Breath makes the unique sound that Chidori makes. * In the anime, Indra was capable of using a similar technique.Naruto: Shippūden episode 465 See Also * Drilling Hand of Sage Lightning * Hell Stab * Lightning Release: Purple Electricity * Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist References es:Chidori fr:Mille Oiseaux he:צ'ידורי id:Chidori pt-br:Chidori ru:Чидори